List of live-action Japanese movies: O
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. O * 1986 O-Nyanko za Mubi Kiki Ippatu! * 1985 Oar * 1985 Oasis wo Motomete * 1990 Oazuke * 2001 Oboreru sakana * 1991 Obscene Runaway Gang: Beast 「猥褻暴走集団 獣」 (Waisetsu Boso Shudan: Kemono) * 1997 Obsession, An * 1980 Ocean to Cross * 2007 Ochanoma Transformation 「お茶の間トランスフォーメーション」 * 2006 Ode to Joy, The * 1998 Odoru Daisosasen Bangaihen: Wangansho Fukei Monogatari Shoka no Kotsuanzen Special * 1966 Odoshi 「脅迫」 * 1986 Oedipus no Yaiba * 2007 Of Monster Mode 「ばけもの模様」 (Bakemono Moyou) * 2001 Off-Balance * 1960 Ogre of Mount Oe, The * 2002 Ogya * 1998 Ohaka ga Nai! * 2007 Oh! Mikey Fever 「オー！マイキー　フィーバー」 * 2004 Oh! My Zombie Mermaid * 2006 Oh! Oku: The Movie * 1992 Oil-Hell Murder, The * 2008 Oishii Coffee no Shinjitsu 「おいしいコーヒーの真実」 * 1996 Oishinbo * 2008 Oka o Koete 「丘を越えて」 * 1955 Okami * 1982 Okasare Shigan * 1969 Okatsu The Fugitive 「妖艶毒婦伝 お勝兇状旅」 (Yoen Dokufuden: Okatsu Kyojo Tabi) * 1978 Okinawa: The Ten-Year War * 1976 Okinawa Yakuza War * 1983 Okinawan Boys 「オキナワの少年」　(Okinawa no Shonen) * 2003 Okite Yakuza * 1996 Okke-ke Bibirobos * 1980 OL Hentai Shikijo * 1977 OL Kanno Nikki: Ah! Watashi no Naka de * 1973 OL Nikki Mitsuryo: Asaru * 1984 OL Yurizoku 19-sai * 1982 Old Bear Hunter, The * 2004 OLDK. * 2008 Onechanbara: The Movie 「お姉チャンバラ」 * 2008 One Million Yen and the Nigamushi Woman 「百万円と苦虫女」 (Hyakuman-en to Nigamushi Onna) * 2003 One Missed Call 「着信あり」 (Chakushin Ari) * 2005 One Missed Call 2 「着信あり2」 (Chakushin Ari 2) * 2006 One Missed Call: Final 「着信あり Final」 (Chakushin Ari Final) * 1996 One More Time, One More Chance (Tsuki to Kyabetsu) * 1999 One Piece! * 1999 One Summer's Day * 1947 One Wonderful Sunday 「素晴らしき日曜日」 (Subarashiki Nichiyobi) * 1964 Onibaba 「鬼婆」 * 1997 Onibi: The Fire Within 「鬼火」 * 1995 Onihei Hankacho * 1995 Onihei's Detective Records * 1982 Onimasa * 2001 Onmyoji 「陰陽師」 * 2003 Onmyoji 2 「陰陽師II」 * 1990 Onna ga Ichiban Niau Shokugyo * 1973 Onna Jigoku: Mori wa Nureta * 1998 Onna Keiji Riko Megami (Venus) no Eien * 2002 Onna Kunishuu Ikki 「おんな 国衆一揆」 * 1977 Onna Kyoshi * 1982 Onna Kyoshi-gari * 1983 Onna Kyoshi wa Nido Okasareru * 1981 Onna Kyoshi: Yogoreta Hokago * 1980 Onna no Hosomichi: Nureta Kaikyo * 1978 Onna no Shinshitsu: Sukikurabe * 1998 Onnanoko no Heya: O-teire Namachuukei!! * 2008 Onpu to Konbu 「音符と昆布」 * 1998 Open House * 1962 Operation Sewer Rats * 2005 Oppai Seijin 「オッパイ星人」 * 1988 Oracion * 1978 Orange Road Express * 1983 Orecchi no Uedyngu * 1974 Oreno Chi wa Tanin no Chi * 2003 Oresama 「おれさま」 * 1993 Oretachi wa Tenshi ja Nai * 1993 Oretachi wa Tenshi ja Nai 2 * 1996 Organ 「オルガン」 * 2002 Ori Ume * 1992 Original Sin * 2008 Orochi 「おろち」 * 1989 Orugoru * 2008 Osaka Hamlet 「大坂ハムレット」 * 1957 Osaka Story 「大阪物語」 (Osaka Monogatari) * 1999 Osaka Story 「大阪物語」 (Osaka Monogatari) * 1995 Osaka Tough Guys 「なにわ遊侠伝」 (Naniwa Yuukyoden) * 1999 Osamushi no Asa 「オサムシの朝」 * 1974 Osanazuma no Kokuhaku: Shisshin! * 1973 Osanazuma no Kokuhaku: Shogeki! * 1977 Osawari Salon: Oshibori de Omachishimasu * 2000 Oshikiri * 1994 Oshioki Haihiiru * 1973 Osho * 2007 Osoi Hito 「おそいひと」 * 1983 Osowareta Danchi-zuma * 2004 Otakus in Love 「恋の門」 (Koi no Mon) * 1966 Otoko Nante Nanisa * 2006 Otoko wa Sore wo Gaman Dekinai * 2000 Otokogi * 2005 Otokomae Naite Waratte Doromamire 「男前 泣いて笑って泥まみれ」 * 1996 Otokotachi no Kaita e * 2002 Out * 2007 Out of the Wind 「風の外側」 (Kaze no Sotogawa) * 2004 Out of This World 「この世の外へ クラブ進駐軍」 (Kono yo no Sotoe: Club Shinchugun) * 1998 Outer Way, The * 1972 Outlaw Killer: Three Maddog Killers 「人斬り与太 狂犬三兄弟」 (Hitokiri Yota: Kyoken-san Kyodai) * 2003 Owl * 1999 Owls' Castle * 2007 Oyoge Nai Onna 「泳げない女」 * 2007 Ozu's Autumn